Talk:Teemo/@comment-212.117.1.33-20110805085650/@comment-67.168.115.207-20110810090545
Beautiful Moon, that's quite a far stray from "Teemo isnt "supposed" to be played as anything. Teemo players can go with whatever the hell they want and still be moderatly effective." I've found that AP Teemo works pretty well if I can get a good start. My boyfriend plays Taric and we harass bottom lane out on a constant basis. It wasn't until recently that I started the AS/On-Hit items and even then I feel like I'm missing out on some of the nice things that AP brings. AP Teemo is a lot of fun, but he has a horrible early game if you don't play correctly. However, I feel that by laning with my boyfriend (who is in the same room with me, so communication is flawless and instant) as he plays Taric, we can actually secure a strong early advantage with our harassment that can easily snowball out of control. Some good points I've found about AP Teemo: -Farms very well. Starting at the 6-minute mark, one hit on each caster minion will kill them with the poison while I CS the melee individually as they reach low health. -Great harass. An enemy who gets in range of me early on takes two darts to the face, and takes a decent amount of damage over time. Enemies will instinctively run away after being shot with Blinding Dart, let alone one hitting for nearly 200 damage at level 6. For enemies who don't immediately back up, one Dazzle and a handful of attacks earns us a kill if the enemy isn't being babysat by a Soraka from hell. -Very resilient to being ganked after 6. I run heavy CDR and go for early AP, meaning the entry into my lane will always cost the jungler at least 300 health and a lot of movement speed just to show himself, at which point Taric will stun him and I will finish the job. Using three eggs, I can keep vision of both entries into my lane, and as time goes on I can secure the bushes in bottom lane as well. -Early kills from high harass synergy leads to things like 20-minute Deathcaps on top of my Kage's Pick and Merc Treads. -Heavy CDR and a strong bottom lane allows me to safely invade the enemy jungle early on, stealing jungle buffs and protecting Dragon. -Hilarious kills from my base because an unfortunate enemy found one of my twenty Eggs and it took his last 900 health. -Great burst damage. With a 0.8 ratio on Q, Lich Bane, and Deathfire Grasp, I can do enough initial burst at minimal risk to myself to force an enemy into a defensive position. With capped CDR, I can Attack+Q+Enhanced Attack for over 1000 damage upfront with another 300~ damage over time on a target with moderate defenses (carries and support, mostly). Should the enemy get in my face, an Egg at my feet, DFG, and Blinding Dart is capable of taking at least 60% health off of a non-tank. -Can rig team fights in my team's favor. Whenever we force a Baron encounter, I make sure to Egg the entrance paths. After two "discoveries", the entire team could be at half health or less, depending on how grouped up they were, as well as substantially slowing their advance. Capped CDR and a Void Staff assures me jungle control and map vision. Out-of-the-way eggs also give me a large amount of options when teleporting around for safety, split-pushing, or ganking. -Oracles is mandatory on the enemy team, and even then is dangerous. To date, I've seen quite a few Oracle-sweepers die to my eggs. Placing them in the right bushes at the right spot can cause a lot of face-checks with dire consequences. I also run teleport, so with the number of eggs in the jungles and rivers, I can get the drop on anyone trying to use 400g to ruin my fun. All in all, if I didn't have an amazing lane partner, I doubt AP would be as effective for me. I have noticed increased teamfight damage from the AS builds, as well as decent kiting against those without gap closers, but ultimately AP works for me. Granted, I can't shred tanks as easily when I'm AP unless Deathfire Grasp is ready, but the cooldown of Blinding Dart is only 4.6 seconds with max CDR. Consider that it's doing about 800 damage and stopping all normal attacks for 2.5 seconds (less if enemy has Tenacity), as well as activating Lich Bane, and I hope you can see how even theoretically, AP can be effective. Not to mention that Gabe typically builds a Will of the Ancients and the amount of health I can gain from eggs across the map being triggered has caused quite a few hilarious turnarounds. . . Whatevs. It works for me, that's my point. You said yourself that Teemo players can build whatever they want, just seems cruel to say someone is stupid for preferring AP.